


New People & Bad Timing

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Background Relationships, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Virgil and Logan had tried for so long to fuse- and when they finally do their fusion is confused and tired. Maybe that's because it's three in the morning and they picked the absolute worst time to fuse, or maybe it's because neither Logan or Virgil got any sleep in the past few days- who knows?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	New People & Bad Timing

Logan and Virgil were dating, and that was simple and easy. What wasn't simple and easy to them, however, was fusion. Fusion, something that every other side seemed able and competent at but them. Before they got together, fusion wasn't something they thought about, and if they did neither of them was very open to the idea of it. Maybe that's why it made it so hard for them to fuse, if it was though they didn't know.

Despite the difficulties they were faced with, both Virgil and Logan did everything they could to try to make a fusion happen between them. They talked to the other sides about their fusion experiences, spent way too much time looking over every fusion in Steven Universe, and even started seeing Doctor Picani for his help on the subject.

But even with all their work, the fusion never came. After days that turned into months and then eventually a year, they had given up even the slightest hope of being able to fuse with one another.

***

"Maybe.. Maybe it was because we always tried too hard." It was late, far too late, but Virgil was still awake. He was laying in bed with Logan, holding him close with his mind traveling like it always did while he tried to sleep. He was sure Logan was already asleep but apart of him wanted him to be awake. They hadn't talked about trying to fuse in just over a month, and it was hard, very hard.

"Fusing?" Logan asked quietly in the dark.

Virgil stiffened and waited a moment before he replied, "I thought- I thought you were asleep."

"And I you, but here we are, both of us are awake and clearly thinking about things that we tried to put away." With a sigh Logan rolled over to face Virgil, he draped one of his arms over Virgil's shoulder and tucked the other under his head. "I'd like to hear your theory on us trying too hard to fuse."

Virgil pursed his lips with a sigh, "It's just- it's just that really." His hand traveled to Logan's hip as he struggled to better elaborate on his idea. "Like- we stressed ourselves out real bad just trying to fuse. It took up nearly all our time. Maybe that’s why we couldn’t do it.” He shrugged softly. “When all the other sides do it they either do it accidentally or a by a quick decision, they don’t brood about it.”

“You’re implying that we psyched ourselves out?”

“Pretty much.”

There was a moment when neither of them spoke.

"That does make sense that our very desire to fuse was so intense that it was our own demise…" Muttered Logan. "Should- should we try again? Not so intently perhaps, but- slowly?"

Virgil held his breath as he thought about Logan's question, "I don't know…" He finally breathed, "I just… What if we-"

"Still can't fuse?" Finished Logan.

Virgil nodded, but then he remembered that it was dark and that Logan didn't have his glasses on. "Yeah."

Logan sighed softly and kissed Virgil, "Then- then that's okay." He said quietly, "If we still can't fuse, then we still love each other. It's not like that would trigger an end to our relationship. Really- it's not as important as we've made it in our heads."

"You're… You're not wrong," Virgil returned Logan's kiss and pressed his forehead against his. "You really think that we should try again?"

"Of course, if we don't explore every possible option and test every variable- then we wouldn't be able to abandon the idea of fusion without a conscience free of doubt." Logan paused, "Only if you want to of course-"

"I do," Virgil said a little too quickly. "I mean, I- yeah, I do."

"Then.. Let's just do our best and not worry about the outcome."

"Yep," Virgil said, not being able to think of anything else to say, then he kissed Logan. Logan smiled against his lips and Virgil felt himself melt into his touch, sighing against his lips.

They both closed their eyes and felt happy for the first time in a while with one another, not stressed about being together and fusing, but just happy.

A light slowly started to glow around them. Dimly at first it pulsated and grew until it surrounded them both and lit up the room with a white glow that neither of them noticed. In a slow, groggy movement the light brightened and warped oddly like it was in slow-motion and consumed them. Then just like the light appeared, slowly and pulsating, it disappeared, leaving the room dark. Now on the bed, however, instead of two people there was one.

"Wait…"

There was the sound of a bunch of rustling and a few things falling to the floor, finally the sound of a light clicking on.

On the bed instead of Logan and Virgil was a completely new person. Along with the look of utter awe on his face as he looked at his hands, he had on a dark blue and purple plaid flannel buttoned over a grey hoodie, and a navy beanie that their dark curls easily escaped. He jumped off the bed so fast that he nearly fell on his face as he ran to the closet. He swung open the door so fast to gaze at the mirror on the other side that the door banged into the wall.

In the mirror the new fusion looked at himself. He saw his steely, magnified eyes under a pair of rimless framed eyeglasses. He saw his curls that fell into his face and he didn't bother to push them away. He saw the heavy bags under his eyes. He saw his own smile. He saw himself.  _ He saw himself.  _ With his smile only growing the fusion slowly raised a hand to his cheek, watching his reflection do the same in the mirror. "We're…" He started, then paused, "I'm here. I'm finally here."

Then he jumped around like there was another person in the room to speak to, "I've got to tell the others!" They gasped, grinning. Then quickly, without taking a moment to think they left Logan's room for the main hall that lead to every other sides room. "Emergency meeting!" They bellowed. "Get  _ up!"  _ He rapped on Roman's door before bounding into the living room and turning on the lights. He stood there, awaiting everyone else's arrival.

Patton was the first to come into the living room. He sleepily flew around the corner and almost slipped in his bumblebee slippers. "Whas wrong?" He asked, tying the shash of his blue robe into a knot with his glasses in his hand. "Who called an emergency meeting?" He squinted at the fusion. "Logan?" Patton unfolded his glasses then put them on, jumping back against the wall when he saw the unfamiliar fusion. "Oh what the heck! Who are you?" His hand flew to his heart like a frightened old woman.

"Okay, Thomas better be dying right now, that's the only reason I'll accept for  _ anyone  _ disturbing my beauty sleep," Angrily grumbled Roman as he shuffled around the corner into the room. He looked at the new fusion for a long second, then blinked, "Holy shit, who are you?" He asked once everything had finally clicked in his head. He thrust his arm out in front of Patton in a protective gesture. "State your purpose!" He wore a giant night shirt that hung shamelessly around his knees.

At Roman and Patton's reactions, the new fusion's smile faltered and a rather annoyed expression crossed his face. "Thank you for your warm welcome," He grumbled, "I'm-" He stopped and closed his mouth. "Well I haven't worked out a name yet but I'm the fusion of Logan and Virgil." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Patton let out an excited squeal which would have probably woke the whole world given that anyone but Thomas could hear them, that being said if the new fusion hadn't woken everyone in Thomas' mind, Patton did. "Oh my God! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two- you?" He smiled at the new fusion, "They had been trying for so long!"

Roman dropped his arm from in front of Patton and sighed, "Not that I'm not excited for you, whatever-your-name-is," He pushed back his hair, "But do you know what time it is? Couldn't of this meeting have waited until I dunno- At least 8:30 AM and after I've had some coffee?"

"Roman!" Scolded Patton, "Don't be rude! It's his first day!" He turned to the fusion and smiled apologetically, "You do go by ' _ he' _ right? If you don't, I'm sorry, I'm really sleepy and kinda off my game right now."

The fusion pushed up his glasses, nodded, "We are-" He sighed irritably, shaking his head. "It is 'he', you're fine, Pat. But-"

"I heard screams and loud bangings telling me to wake up!" Came another voice from down the hall, then in entered Remus and Deceit. Remus- thankfully was dressed in a pair of black basketball shorts and was not nude. "Sounds like my kind of party," He wrapped his arm around Dee, who looked more than tired, and looked around the room. His eyes fell on the new fusion and he whistled, "Who's this?"

"And just _why,"_ Dee hissed, rubbing at his face with an ungloved and scaly hand. He had on a pair of baggy Spongebob pajama bottoms and on his bare chest a cluster of scales on his shoulder trickled down his side. "Are we having an emergency meeting?" He glared at the new fusion. "It's like fucking three in the morning, this better be good."

The new fusion was clearly becoming more irritated with each passing second, he took a slow breath in to try and calm himself down. "I'm-"

"He's Logan's and Virgil's fusion!" Patton said quickly, then he covered his mouth, "Oops-" He spoke through his fingers, genuinely looking sorry. "When I'm this tired I don't have a filter, kiddo-"

"...Ace," Sighed the fusion. "I'm Ace, Logan and Virgil's fusion."

Remus snickered, "Like the sexuality?"

"Oh so you've got a name now?" Roman asked, sitting down on the sofa with a yawn. "Does that mean we can go back to bed?"

"Yes, not that I'm not on pins and needles to know who you are-" Deceit grumbled, not struggling against Remus as he kept him close to his chest. "But unlike y'all I have to wake up early so that Thomas can lie to himself about how a donut is a healthy breakfast."

From the couch Roman giggled, "You said  _ y'all." _

And before the others could get into an argument that would be mainly founded on the fact that they were half delirious from lack of sleep and that they were pretty peeved about being woken up, Ace butt in. "Hey not to crash my own first day alive but can everyone shut up?  _ Thanks,"  _ He said sarcastically, glaring at Roman on the couch who muttered under his breath, 'What did  _ I  _ do?'. "First of all, we are  _ not  _ moving this meeting to tomorrow, I don't even know if I'll be here tomorrow."

Hitching up his pajama bottoms Dee asked, "And why not?"

"Since when does a first time fusion last more than an hour or two?" Ace asked angrily, "Don't be a smartass, Dee, I'm tired too so you can stop your goddamn bellyaching."

There was a stunned silence at Ace's bitter tones an excessive use of cursing, but it was broken by Remus' giggles. "Ooh, I like this guy!"

With a roll of his eyes Ace sat down on the sofa and Roman shuffled a full cushion away from him.

"So-" Ace continued, looking slightly weary. He straightened his beanie, "Now that I'm a fusion, what do I do?"

"Excuse me?" Dee asked. "You woke us all up for this?" 

Meanwhile Patton was starting to look at Ace like he was a baby bunny and not a person, "Aww, kiddo! It's okay that you don't know what to do yet!" He cast an uncertain glance over at Deceit who was having to be restrained by Remus. "But really just fusions- are there, like any other person."

"So I just- exist? There's nothing more than that?" There was a slight sound of disappointment in Ace's voice.

"Yes, I know the Virgil side of you must be wanting to MCR about how tough life is and whatever," Roman grinned, scooting closer to Ace and grabbing his arm, "Y'know all his glum stuff about existence is pain?"

Ace pursed his lips, "Actually that's not Virgil's outlook  _ at all,"  _ He sighed, "You know what, nevermind, Princey, you're too thick in the skull to get it anyways. It's the only 'dummy thicc' you are and damn it's pathetic." He pushed Roman off of him.

"Oh  _ burn!"  _ In a second Remus had rushed over and sat on the arm of the couch next to Ace, "You know, Asexual, I like you."

"I don't think that's a good thing," Ace grumbled as Remus grinned at them. He sighed and dragged his hands down his face. "This isn't how this went in my head, and I didn't even plan this."

With a sympathetic look Patton walked over to the couch and squeezed himself between Roman and Ace. "That's okay!" He said encouragingly, patting his arm. "It's your first time- it's a little confusing I know."

"Is it always this draining?" Sighed Ace, "I feel like I need to inject coffee directly into my veins just to last another second," He turned to Remus, "That better not be your influence on me."

With a shake of his head Remus snatched Ace's beanie and put it on his own head, "Nope! It's so nice that you would think of me though, but my specialty is eating day old coffee grounds."

At that moment everyone gave Remus an identical look that clearly said 'what the fuck?'.

"A-Anyway," Patton continued, "We're all tired, it is pretty late-"

"And so we should all go to bed," Deceit was still on the other side of the room, looking cross but his Spongebob pants really ruined the effect, "This is giving me a headache."

"So maybe we should just all go to bed and convene in the morning, you fusing now is a fact that you'll be able to do it again." Finished Patton gently, flashing Dee a glare before looking back to Ace. "Only if you want to though, I'll gladly stay up to talk if-"

"No," Ace shook his head, "No that's fine, neither Logan or Virgil have slept in the past two and a half days and I think it's messing with me. I just- you say I should be able to do it again Pat," He turned to look at Patton, "But what if they can't? What if I split and the only interaction you'll all have with me is being angry sleepy assholes?"

Roman leaned forward to be seen around Patton, he smiled softly, "Then it will be our fondest memory of you." He nodded.

Remus wrapped his arm around Ace's neck in a near choke hold, smiling, "And our  _ only  _ memory of you!"

Looking from each of the twins a frown pulled at Ace's lips. Patton took his hand and he directed his focus on him, "It's a chance you've got to be willing to take, kiddo," Patton said, smiling. "But I know you'll be able to do it. Right, Dee?" He asked, averting his eyes to Deceit and smiling at him forcibly.

They all turned to look at Deceit and a flush heated his cheeks, "What- ugh, yes, you should be able to do it." He finally nodded, crossing the room to stand by Remus. "Anyone can fuse but if you're too worried about it you'll just end up psyching yourself out." He muttered, shrugging.

Looking around the other sides Ace sighed, "This was a horrible night, but a not-too-bad of an experience I guess… Thank you," Their frown slowly melted away into a smile. "So to unfuse do I just-?" They moved their hands awkwardly around.

All at once the other sides started to speak of completely different ways to unfuse but before anyone could finish saying their personal method for defusing a fusion, a light white surrounded Ace and in a second it was gone, leaving a sleeping Logan and Virgil taking up a considerable amount of the couch and holding hands.

"Well- that's the quick way to do things," Roman shrugged, getting up from the couch.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Deceit asked.

With a roll of his eyes, Patton nodded, "Everyone can go back to sleep, yeah." It didn't take long for the others to book it back to their warm beds in hopes of getting back to their dreams. With a sigh he gently removed himself from under Logan- when Ace had unfused the logical side had landed on him. Then he grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and put it over Virgil and Logan, both of them looked completely exhausted. "Good night, guys," He whispered, smiling at the sleeping forms of his friends, then leaving the living room, turning off the light as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Me??? Writing fusion fics that are extremely niche??? More likely than you'd think.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
